


Unlike brothers

by Jhoseokslut



Series: NCT Mafia [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, At the start, Johnny is a little mean but he means well, M/M, Organized Crime, crime syndicate heir Mark, hehe get it, ill give you more in the nexts parts i promise, johnmark, lil smut, mafia, mean mean, no beta we die like men, poor Mark is just a pawn in other's games, this is just a Johnmark intro, yoonoh isn't mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhoseokslut/pseuds/Jhoseokslut
Summary: Johnny wasn't Mark's brother by blood, but perhaps he cared more for him than his actual brother ever had?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT Mafia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Unlike brothers

Johnny was Mark’s brother. Not by blood, and not married into the family either, but Johnny was more of a brother to Mark than his actual blood-brother ever was. Johnny was quite a few years older than Mark, a young man when Mark was a child and a full-grown adult by the time Mark entered high school. Mark sometimes found himself thinking, on his knees between Johnny’s thighs, throat stuffed full of Johnny’s cock, that Johnny could technically be Mark’s father. The thought should make him wanna throw up, make him uncomfortable, but instead, it made him moan around Johnny’s member and clench his thighs together to relieve some tension from the throbbing heat between his legs. Johnny released a deep groan and pushed Mark further onto his cock with the hand at the back of his head. Johnny’s fingers ran through Mark’s hair a few times before retreating to continue working on whatever was in front of him on the desk. Mark was supposed to sit pretty, stuffed full, and wait for Johnny to finish. More often than not he would disobey Johnny, try his luck in hopes that the man would bend him over his desk and fuck him stupid, but today Mark shuffled a bit to get comfortable and let his eyes fall close. Just another day at work.

Johnny was not only a sort of brother to Mark because he grew up knowing the man, but also because his own father was quite fond of Johnny. Johnny was the son he always wanted, the son Mark (or his brother) was not. Johnny was smart, in every sense of the word, he was strong, mean, equal parts brain and body, and Mark was convinced every single one of his genes were the dominant kind. Johnny was, in short, everything Mark was not. Mark’s father had always compared him to Johnny. His father meant that Johnny was better, smarter, more useful, worthy of being called his son, and until a few months earlier Mark had thought that Johnny agreed. Johnny was always confident, a little cocky, seemed amused whenever Mark’s father would reprimand him in front of Johnny. That was until his father had raised his hand. He had never done that in front of Johnny. He always waited till they were alone, sometimes he would call Mark to his office late to take his aggressions out on the boy - always leaving his face perfectly intact and threatening him to not say a word. Not that anyone would do anything about it, not willing to risk their lives to stop the man from hurting his own son. Except Johnny did. Mark had braced himself for the fist colliding with his ribs, except it never did. Johnny had stepped in and smacked Mark’s father’s hand away as if it was an annoying bug with a perfectly charming grin and a chuckle.

“Now, now Mr. Lee I didn’t take you for the kind of man to lose his cool so easily?” Mark was shocked to see the look of embarrassment on his father’s face “and to let your anger out on your own boy, I’d certainly hope that’s not a common occurrence?” 

His father hadn’t put a hand on him since.

Mark had continued his days like he used to, pretending the scene had never happened and avoiding Johnny at all costs. The man didn’t seem to notice and if he did, he didn’t care - he simply carried on business as usual. Mark, being in his senior year of high school, was busy with his own life, but he was distracted. He had always noticed Johnny, it was hard not to with his inky hair slicked back and a few strands hanging in front of his eyes. His pristine suits hugging his broad shoulders and his very presence just demanding all the attention in what room he may find himself in. - but after that incident, Mark felt as if he saw Johnny everywhere. Even in places that Mark had never noticed him before, but still, Mark chose to ignore the man. Until he couldn’t anymore.

Mark had thought after his brother was found dead in the Han river, a few short weeks before the incident with Johnny, that it came without saying that Mark was to take over when his father passed or simply decided he didn’t wanna be the leader of a crime syndicate anymore. But Mark was, as per usual when it came to his father, not informed that that had simply not been the case. His father called him to his office one evening, Mark thinking he had finally decided Johnny wasn’t to decide how he treated his own son and that he was about to be beaten for having done absolutely nothing wrong except having been born. Except Mr.Lee didn’t lash out at Mark, he simply told him to sit down and informed him that he was to be the heir of his father’s business and once he turned 18 he would be starting to take over some branches - because unfortunately, Johnny didn’t want to.

And so Mark found himself at Johnny’s apartment impatiently ringing his intercom and demanding to be let in. The man didn’t even answer, merely unlocked the door and even though Mark couldn’t see Johnny’s expression, he knew it must’ve been one of indifference - Mark’s life probably didn’t matter all that much to him after all.

“Why in all fucking hell did you say NO when my dad offered you could take over?”

Johnny quirked an eyebrow in faux surprise at Mark’s outburst

“Hello to you to Mark, my day was fine thank you and yours?”

“you just ruined my only chance at fucking freedom without me even being aware that I had that chance and why? Because you don’t feel like leading the business? What? Is it because you’re just too damn fucking lazy and don’t want to be held accountable for your decisions so instead you’ll let me take the trash and watch me as I suffer the same fate as my brother? Shot in the chest and thrown in the Han river, is this funny to you? Is my life a joke to you? Something you can just play with and do with as you please? Are you even aware of what you’ve done?” Johnny didn’t even flinch although Mark had worked himself up to the point he hadn’t noticed that he had gotten all up in the older man’s personal space.

“Mark, sweetheart, will you sit down for a minute?” Johnny’s voice was calm and steady, not really a question as much as it was an order - but Mark was his future boss, and he was not exactly in the mood to be ordered around

“don’t fucking call me that”

“Mark”

“WHAT” Johnny heaved along suffering sigh, his unwavering gaze stuck on Mark like a fly in a sticky trap. Mark felt the hair on his neck standing at the man’s undivided attention - no wonder his father had cowered at the end of Johnny’s gaze.

“Mark, there is a reason I said no to taking your place as heir just as there is a reason I had your brother killed” Mark’s lips parted in shock at the statement, and his previously tense stance slacked, his shoulders falling with his determination. Mark stared at Johnny in bewilderment, while the latter heaved another sigh and sat down in his armchair, gesturing for Mark to take a seat on the couch, which he reluctantly did.

“You and I have never really spoken Mark, but I am quite fond of you” those were admittedly not the words Mark had expected “all my decisions so far have been for your safety. Your title as your father’s son can protect you while he’s still alive but men in this line of work rarely live till old Mark” the way Johnny said his name had Mark’s breath stuck in his throat alongside all the question trying to push their way up, but Mark had no means of communicating his confusion except furrowing his brows and hoping Johnny understood.

“you’re much too pretty to go unnoticed kid, and because of your status, you are all the more tempting. Mans innate desire to touch what they should not applies to you as well - I can’t say I haven’t thought about it myself even. The second your father is out of the picture these men would stop at nothing to have a taste of you and your brother, weak at both body and soul, would have been able to do jackshit from stopping them, in fact, he may have given you up willingly for them to ravish you however they please” Mark shuddered, picturing all his father’s men, old and mean, with their greedy eyes and greedier hands, he had on more than one occasion felt their stares, had noticed the way they would follow him with their eyes, like vultures.

“so what, you killed my brother? When my father dies, won’t I be even more vulnerable?” 

“No, if you take over” Johnny paused, his eyes searching the room as if the turned-off TV or half-full bookshelf would grant him the words “...with the right allies, Mark, you could take over your father’s business and get rid of his men, I’ve been meaning to have this conversation with you for a while now - but I needed your father to truly trust me”

“He trusts you more than me”

“No, he doesn’t. He thinks you’ll follow his every order like a loyal dog, thinks he’s raised a useless coward but a coward solely dependent on him and he has not even considered the fact that you could want to overthrow him and his regime” Mark scoffed, Johnny wasn’t doing a very job at appealing to him if that was even what he was doing. Mark wasn’t so sure at this point.

“What exactly are you implying I should do?” it was Mark’s turn to quirk his eyebrow at Johnny, who seemed amused all of two seconds before his gaze turned serious

“I’m not implying anything Mark” Johnny looked at Mark, dare he say fondly before his eyes flickered to the bookshelf again “I’m simply stating that if you do as I say, you’ll be safe for now, eventually you might gain some of that freedom you’ve been craving”

“Why should I trust you?” Mark doesn’t remember saying something funny but Johnny laughed none the less. 

“Don’t ever trust anyone Mark, you should know that better than anyone, but if you do as I say I might reward your good behavior” Mark was close to sassing the man, but realized he was dead serious - he might’ve given up the leader position for Mark, but that didn’t make Mark his boss, in fact, Mark might’ve been unwillingly put in the man’s debt. With the annoyance of having once again been used as a pawn in someone else’s game, Mark made up his mind.

“What do I do?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was only an intro to the relationship between these boys. I don't think this series is going to be particularly chronological but I would still like to start out with a bit of background for their dynamics... currently working on Mark/Jaehyun intro and something ...spicy
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are always welcome :))
> 
> thanks for reading :))))


End file.
